Vie et envie
by Shenron67
Summary: Pas vraiment des histoires, mais plutôt des sentiments et sensations auxquels j'ai essayé de donner une forme. Ainsi que quelques mini histoires ne pouvant même pas être considérée comme nouvelle.
1. Douleur

Quelle idée j'ai eu de la croire... Elle était si naturelle, elle était vraie... Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui n'ont d'yeux que pour leur corps et qui oublient qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ce corps. Je l'ai cru, je l'ai suivie sans hésitation, vivant au jour le jour. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette, ce serait mentir. Pourtant arriver à cet instant, j'éprouve des remords de n'avoir été qu'avec elle, l'instant où l'on se sent comme trahit est vraiment douloureux. Si j'avais une moto sans doute foncerais-je en ville en espérant percuter une auto, si j'avais du cran sans doute me jetterais-je d'un pont avec le maigre désespoir de survivre. Pourtant, malgré toute cette douleur, malgré que je savais que cela finirait par arriver, que je me retrouverai seul, je ne peux me résoudre à en finir. Après tout, je l'ai suivi de mon propre gré, et plus encore, elle m'a accordé sa confiance et m'a défendu contre vents et marées. Pourtant je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle elle savait qui j'étais, et c'est parce que j'ai cette intime conviction que je ne peux pas me résoudre à la faire souffrir.


	2. Drogue

Ce soir encore je ressentais un manque, ne le supportant pas, je me décidais à sortir.  
>Il me fallut bien 30 minutes pour que l'aiguille soit prête, l'adrénaline coulait en moi: enfin j'allais assouvir ce besoin.<br>Une première fois j'enfonçais l'aiguille aussi profondément que je le pus, celle-ci déversait son poison en moins, une fois finie, je pris la seconde, la troisième.  
>À mesure que ce désir diminuait ma vue se troublait, au point de n'être claire qu'au loin devant moi, les côtés se transformant en lignes floues.<br>Cinquième fois que j'allais enfoncer cette aiguille au plus profond de mon âme, celle-ci dura vraiment longtemps, mais au final, un sentiment de plénitude, je tremblais autant d'excitation que ne le permettait mon corps assis, fixant l'horizon avec une lueur dans les yeux.  
>On a beau dire que c'est dangereux, je ne peux me résoudre à m'en passer.<br>Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant, il m'en faudra toujours plus, plus de puissance pour enfoncer l'aiguille dans le compte-tours et perdre toute raison pour ce court bonheur qu'est celui d'être lancé à plus de 200 km/h sur une route déserte où notre seule peur est que cela s'arrête.


	3. Prison

3 mois déjà, 3 mois que je me rendais compte que j'étais prisonnier. Combien de temps l'avais-je été avant cela? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Comment m'en étais-je rendu compte? Je ne m'en souviens pas, c'était devenue une évidence un matin, peut-être l'explication se trouvait dans ce rêve que je faisais chaque nuit, ce rêve où je poursuis cette lumière blanche sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Était-elle synonyme de liberté? Je maudissais ma cellule qui me retenait, non pas que j'eus été incapable de m'en échapper, mais j'ignorais tout ce qui se trouvait derrière, je n'en voyais que l'obscurité totale, peut-être même qu'en face de moi se trouvait une personne dans la même situation que moi, mais cette oppressante noirceur m'empêchait de le savoir. Mais maintenant j'en étais sûr: ce soir, j'allais briser tout ce qui m'enchainait à cette vie que je n'avais demandé, ce soir, je rattraperai cette lumière blanche.

Le soir arriva, dans ma tête, je m'imaginais être à moto sur un pont qui s'effondrait derrière moi. Cela représentait bien l'impossibilité que j'avais de changer d'avis. Je fonçais, et lorsque la porte céda, je rouvris les yeux. Il était trop tard, la folie m'avait emporté, pourtant je la voyais, je l'avais rattrapé. J'en étais désormais sûr, cette lumière que je voyais en rêve était celle que l'on voit avant de mourir...


	4. Fantôme du passé

Il était 3h, la nuit battait son plein de par son calme apparent, c'est à ce moment-là souvent que l'on entendait le démarrage de cette antiquité. Cela faisait déjà plus de 50 ans que l'électrique avait remplacé ces choses archaïques que sont les moteurs à combustion interne. De nombreuses rumeurs tournaient dans la région, et même depuis peu dans le pays, à propos de la présence d'un fantôme sur l'une des rares routes qui n'ont pas été rénové dans ce qui reste de ce coin de campagne. Tous les habitants des villages alentours savaient que cela n'avait rien de fantôme, ils connaissaient bien le propriétaire de cette bruyante antiquité, mais aucun ne savaient que le conducteur fantôme était ce vieil homme. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues défier ce fantôme, mais aucun n'avait su se montrer plus rapide, la raison était simple pour ceux qui avaient connu ces vieux moteurs: l'automobile avait été autrefois une passion. Bien sûr il restait quelques modèles "sportif", mais ce mot désignait des modèles aux performances aussi archaïques que leur technologie était récente: la plupart des routes actuelles étant parfaitement lisse, ces modèles étaient incapables de rester efficace sur une route abimée comme celle-ci.

Il était maintenant 3h30, déjà une demi-heure que le vieil homme roulait dans le passé, le duo enchainait les virages avec une agilité qui rappelait les oiseaux. Le vieil homme le savait: il allait devoir freiner après le prochain pont...

Un malaise, des excuses et des larmes le temps d'une demi-seconde. Le vieil homme et son auto venait de passer l'arme à gauche.

Les semaines ont passé, et pourtant on peut toujours entendre le vombrissement rageur de ce moteur.


End file.
